


Trouble in Love

by ToraResa



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraResa/pseuds/ToraResa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is falling in love but has no idea what to do about it. He is freaking out and trying to hide it. He doesn't know how to handle what he is feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the battle in Manhattan the Avengers went their separate ways though I managed to convince Bruce to come back to the tower with me using the temptation of the use of my labs. He had been with me at the tower for a month now and it had been both amazing and horrible. I loved having someone as smart Bruce Banner to bounce ideas off of and work with in the lab but slowly I started to develop feelings for the soft spoken genius.

                The days spent working in the confined space of the lab with him made me notice how his eyes would sparkle when he came up with something in the lab or learned something new, something he missed during his years in self imposed exile. It made me notice how his eyebrows would furrow when he concentrated and how his lips would turn up in a small smile when he was amused. Every little thing I noticed made me realize with slight dread that I was falling in love with the quiet man.

                I didn’t do feelings for much the same reason I didn’t do relationships. I had no experience with them and I tended to suck at them. As I watched the man I was coming to love work day after day I couldn’t help but think about how I didn’t know what to do. I hated that feeling because it was so unfamiliar. I was used to knowing what I was doing and knowing more than anyone else but when it came to my new Science Brother I didn’t know what to do so I did the only thing I could think of. I ignored my feelings and tried to drink them away.

                It was during one such drinking binge that Pepper found me lying on the couch with a half empty bottle of scotch in my hand. “What are you doing?” She demanded, hands on her hips as she glared down at me.

                I stare up at her with bleary eyes and give her a drunken grin. “Hey Pep!! How are you? Do you want some?” I try offering her some of the scotch but at the shake of her head I take a large swig of it.

                “Tony, what are you doing? Do you want to tell me why you’ve been acting like this lately?” She looked me straight in the eye before sitting on the arm of the couch. “I’m worried about you and so is Dr. Banner.”

                I felt myself perk up at the mention of Bruce before taking another long drink of my scotch. “I’m fine Pep. I’ve never been better. What makes you think anything is wrong?” Well that could have come out better. Pepper just stared at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed before taking another drink. “Stop with the death stare of honesty. It won’t work.”

                Pepper just stared at me for a moment before standing up. “Fine Tony. Don’t tell me. I just don’t like seeing you put yourself through this. Dr. Banner doesn’t either. Did you know that he came and talked to me? He said you have started avoiding him and haven’t spent any time in the lab lately if you can help it. When you finally decide to talk I am here for you.”

                I sigh as she walks away before sitting up with a frown. I knew she was just worrying about me but I didn’t know how to talk about it. I seriously didn’t know how to which was strange considering I know everything. Noticing how late it was I stood up, swaying before heading towards my bedroom.

 At least I thought it was my bedroom. I crawled into the bed oblivious to my surroundings and fell asleep with no preamble. Unknown to me I had actually crawled into Bruce’s bed where he was sleeping soundly. I curled up next to him in my sleep, cuddling up against him. In my dreams I was in bed with Bruce and we were cuddling, his arms were wrapped tightly around me.  I didn’t know that what I was dreaming was actually happening. Bruce wrapped his arms tightly around me in his sleep as I cuddled close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**When** I woke up the next morning I expected to wake up in my own bed by myself. I didn’t expect to wake up in Bruce’s bed, legs tangled with his and arms wrapped around his waist. I froze, starring at him in terror as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked at me confused for a minute before he let go of me, jumping back slightly. I leapt off the bed, falling onto the floor and starring up at him in horror.

“Tony? What are you doing?” Bruce asked groggily. I stared up at him terrified as I crawled backwards.

“I’m sorry Bruce. I guess I was so drunk last night I didn’t realize what room I went into.” I stand up quickly and run out the door, not even looking back to see the shocked and slightly hurt look on his face. I couldn’t believe I had done that. If he didn’t know I was drunk last night then crawling into bed with him would have blown everything. It would have shown that I had feeling for him and I couldn’t have that.

I hid in the lab, locking the door so no one could get in, gabbing a bottle of whiskey and drinking it as I hid in the corner out of sight of the door. I hated myself for doing that. What if I ruined my friendship with Bruce by doing that? My relationship with Bruce was strained enough with my feelings for him.

Bruce knocked on the lab door after I finished more than half the bottle of whiskey. Telling JARVIS to let him in I curled farther into the corner nursing the bottle. He gave me a concerned look before walking over and grabbing the bottle from me and sitting down in front of me.

“Tony, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange lately.” He touched my hand gently. “Did I do something? Do you want me to leave?” The scared look on his face tugged at my heart and made my stomach turn.

I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. “Of course I don’t want you to leave. You’re my science bro and honestly you’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” I gave him a grin. “Plus how sad do you think I’d be if the smartest person I’ve ever met and the only person able to keep up with me mentally left to the other side of the world.”

Bruce gave a small chuckle and sighs in relief. “That’s good. I’ve been enjoying it here. It’s nice having an actual lab to work in. Plus the other guy has been more at peace since being here.”

I gave Bruce a shit eater grin. “Oh course you love working in my labs. They are the best in the world. Its like toy land only better.” Bruce laughed and I felt my stomach flip. “Plus it doesn’t hurt to have an amazing science bro to bounce ideas off of, that’s something you can’t get out in the middle of nowhere.”

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. “How do you know if I was a fan of toy land? I fancied myself more of a Build-A-Bear kid. I see you more of a legos kid.” I couldn’t help but laugh. The Bruce I was falling for was showing.

“You would be correct in you assumption there Dr. Banner. I was more of a legos kid. I liked building things and outdoing all the other kids.” I leaned back against the wall, relaxing some. “I bet you liked Build-A-Bear because of the doctor in you, even as a kid. I can see it now, nerdy kid Bruce doing surgery on his Build-A-Bear.”

Bruce laughed before glancing at the half empty bottle of whiskey beside him, the one I was trying to kill before he wandered down. He grew serious again and looked at me. “Tony, I want you to know you can talk to me. I think of you as a friend and I know you think of me as one. I’m worried about you and if there’s anything I can do to help please let me know. I’m here for you.” He stood up, taking my bottle with him and started heading towards the door. “Oh and Director Fury wanted me to let you know that the rest of the team will be moving in sometime this week.” ‘Oh joy, the rest of Mystery Inc will be joining us. Let the party begin.’ I thought as I stood up and made my way over to a lab table, starting work on one of the many projects laying around.


	3. Chapter 3

**The** first to arrive was Clint carrying a large quiver of arrows, his bow, and a bag of clothes. His room was next to Natasha’s on the top floor with a nest like bed. There was a workout room on that level too so they didn’t have to travel to get to the gym. Steve would also be on that level.

Natasha arrived an hour after Clint, carrying a big bag of weapons and a small bag of clothing. Her room had a large crimson bed and a punching bag hanging in the corner for the nights she couldn’t sleep. I gave them all free reign to decorate their rooms the rest of the way as they wanted.

Thor’s room was decorated in what I learned from research was Asgardian style. I also made everything as strong as possible knowing his love for breaking things. I didn’t want to have to keep replacing things. His room was also on the same floor as Clint, Natasha, and Steve’s.

I was finishing Steve’s room when Bruce found me. I was decorating it in 40’s style in hopes of making him comfortable. And people said I didn’t have a heart. I was really trying to make sure the whole team was as comfortable as possible. That was also why I made Bruce the green room on top of giving him access to my labs and making him a large room on the same floor as mine.

                “Hey Tony. The room is looking good. I think Steve is going to like it.” Bruce said from the doorway. I looked up at him with a smile.

                “Hey Bruce. The room is almost done. I’m hoping to get it done before he gets here.” I said as I looked at him. “I’m hoping to make everyone as comfortable as possible.” I muttered as I went back to my work hoping to ignore the fluttering in my chest the mere presence of Bruce brings on. Because I was working so hard to ignore him I didn’t notice when he walked up behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder gently.

                “Tony, the others want to see you. Steve arrived a few minutes ago and Thor will be here in a few minutes. He had to stop by the SHIELD to talk Director Fury.” Bruce told me as I turned to look at him.

                I nodded, “Alright. I’ll be down in a few minutes. I want to finish Steve’s room before talking to everyone.” I turned back to finishing his bed.

                “Do you need any help?” He asked, still standing behind me. I tensed at his offer. I really did want his help. I wanted him to help me out so I could brush his fingers with mine as we pass tools. It wouldn’t be a good idea though. I didn’t want him to find out that I liked him so much. It would ruin everything I had with him and I couldn’t lose this friendship.

                “No that’s alright. I’m almost done anyway.” I said as I kept working. It didn’t take me long to finish the bed and I was heading downstairs to the kitchen where the team was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**All** of the team was at the kitchen table when I got down there. Thor had arrived moments before I finished Steve’s room and he was chowing down on a pack of pop-tarts as the team talked about what they had been up to since the battle.

                “ _MAN OF IRON!!_ ” Thor bellowed causing me to flinch as I grabbed a bottle of scotch and a glass from the bar.

                “Stark, is that really a good idea? We are going to be discussing business and being drunk is irresponsible.” Steve stated as he watched me with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and took a drink anyway, not noticing Bruce glaring at him. I would be needing the drink if I was going to be spending time in the same confined space as Bruce and even more so if the people I was now living with would be judging me as they currently were.

                “I think it is a brilliant idea.” I say with a grin as I take a long drink of my scotch. “Now what is this about because I have things to do unlike some of you.” I sipped my drink as I sat down next to Bruce being extra careful not to look at him. In a room full of spies you can never be too careful.

                Steve glared at me for a moment before standing up. “Alright, since Stark has better things to do we might as well get this meeting started. Director Fury wanted us to all move in here together because he wants us to become a better, more efficient team much like when an army lives in barracks together.” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. “He will be giving us individual and team missions and we will be having team training every day. Every week, unless otherwise determined, we will have team meetings. Is this all understood?”

                I saluted Steve with my glass. “Understood el Capitan.” I said sarcastically, smiling when I saw Bruce smiling into his tea glass. I stood up and gave the team a cheeky grin. “Would you like to see your rooms now?” At the unanimous affirmative I headed towards the stairs.

                “I guess we better follow him. I wonder what has him in such a hurry.” I heard Clint mutter. He was probably talking to Natasha. I’d never say it out loud because it would probably end with Natasha tearing off my arm and beating me to death with it but I believed those two were in love with each other.

                “Shut up and move Cupid!” I yelled over my shoulder with a grin. I heard Natasha chuckle quietly and Thor let out a booming laugh as I led the way upstairs to their rooms. I showed them each their rooms, making sure to tell Clint about the secret door connecting Natasha’s and his rooms. The embarrassed look on his face was priceless.

                Once I showed everyone their rooms they decided to settle in leaving just Bruce and I the run of the tower. I decided to go hide in the lab and work on upgrades to my suit. It wasn’t the best hiding place but I still had work to do on my suits so it was the only hiding place that would work. I couldn’t very much work on my suit in my bedroom.

                I was listening to AC-DC and working on the upgrades when Steve found me. I hadn’t gotten around to putting a code on the door so only a select few could enter. It really had to be a priority. I hated people coming into my lab without permission. The only person I ever liked in my lab was Bruce.

                He stood watching me work for a minute before trying to order JARVI S to turn off the music. My dear AI ignored him. I had created an amazing AI though I would expect nothing less. Yelling over the music Steve said, “Stark!! Can you turn off that noise please!!? I need to speak with you!!”

                I rolled my eyes but indicated to JARVIS to turn down the music. “What can I help you with Cap?” I asked sarcastically once the music was turned down.

                He stared at me with narrowed eyes for a moment before shaking his head. “Director Fury wants you at the hellicarrier in an hour. He has a mission of sorts for you. I’m not sure of the details, he didn’t tell me them. All he said was for you to bring your suit and tools.” I sighed and slumped slightly. Well that was both good and bad. I got time away from Bruce to get myself together better but I was away from Bruce which I didn’t like.

                I nodded as I kept working on my suit. “Alright. I guess I need to start getting ready so I can leave soon.” Sighs as I start packing up my tools quickly so I would have time to go see Bruce before I left. Steve didn’t move to leave so I paused to look at him. “Anything else I can help you with Cap?”

                He shuffled slightly, blushing slightly. “I know we got off on the wrong foot but I’m hoping since we on the same team and we are now living together we can move past that and become friends.” He glanced up at me as he finished speaking.

                Well I certainly wasn’t expecting that. “I thought we had already moved past it. I’m all for trying to be your friend Cap.” I gave him a smile. I really wouldn’t mind being friends with the rest of the Avengers. “Now I really do have to get ready to go though. We can talk more when I get back.”

                I  turned back to packing up my tools quickly and then hurried to go find Bruce. He was in the special lab I had built specifically for him. I smiled as I watched him type on the computer, a look of complete concentration on his face. I couldn’t help but watch him for a few minutes even though I had to leave soon to get to the helicarrier. I loved seeing him like that. He was completely relaxed and in his element.

                “Hey Bruce.” I said from the doorway, chuckling as I saw him jump slightly. “Woah there tiger. Its just me. I’m here to say goodbye. I’ve been summoned.” I rolled my eyes and smiled when he turned to look at me.

                He frowned a little and stood up, stretching in a way that made my mouth water. “Director Fury wants to see you at the helicarrier? Do you know what he wants?”

                I shook my head, more to clear the dirty thoughts from head then as an answer. “No idea. Cap delivered the message.”

                He took another step towards me still frowning and looking sad. That could be my imagination though. “How long are you going to be gone?”

                “I’m not sure. Hopefully not too long. I don’t want these hooligans destroying my tower if I’m not here to supervise.” Chuckles before looking at Bruce for a minute and making a snap decision. “I’ll see you when I get back Bruce. Bye.” I told him with a smile before giving him a quick hug. He stood there shocked but I didn’t notice. I had turned on my heels and ran. Before he had time to process what happened I was already suited up and flying towards the helicarrier.


	5. Chapter 5

**The** flight to the helicarrier wasn’t too long and I arrived not long after I left, getting there on time for the meeting with Fury. It was unfortunate that I couldn’t make an entrance by arriving late as I normally would but I wanted to get it over with so I could get back to Bruce.

                “What can I do for you Fury?” I asked with barely hidden annoyance. If I didn’t act annoyed then I wouldn’t be me. Director Fury rolled his eye.

                “I have a mission for you. You will be going to destroy some weapons that have surfaced in a terrorist camp in Iraq. The reason you are going is because they are your weapons.” He stated and handed me a file before turning on his heels and stalking away.

                I studied the file, committing it to memory before suiting up again. I flew off towards the coordinates in the file. It didn’t take a long time to get to the terrorist’s camp. There were tons of weapons. I had thought I had destroyed most of the terrorist held weapons.

                As I circled the camp I took stock of how many people where there, where the weapons were  and if there were any innocents in the camp. Once I noticed there were no innocents I started firing at the weapons, starting a chain reaction of explosions. I watched the explosions for a few minutes before the terrorists started shooting at me. I wouldn’t leave until all the weapons were destroyed, I couldn’t so I started firing back.

                I will honestly admit that I didn’t expect them to have a rocket launcher. It was so maundane compared to my weapons but admittedly it was effective. I was hit by the rocket by what I had assumed was the leader, it sent me spinning away and I flew backwards as I fired one last shot.

                I spirled out of control before I was able to finally stabilize myself. I ached even with the protection of my suit. My ribs ached from where the blast had hit me but I still had to finish the mission. I flew back to the camp to make sure all the weapons had been destroyed. I fired one last explosive shot before flying away, back towards the helicarrier to report back to Fury.

                After I reported back to Fury I flew back to the tower as fast as I could. I wanted to get the suit off, take something for the pain in my ribs and see Bruce. It wasn’t too much to ask for me to want to get home but that wasn’t too happen. My ribs spasmed in pain and I cried out as I started to fall from the sky, blacking out as I fell.

                When I woke I was in my bed, my ribs wrapped and a worried looking Bruce sitting in a chair beside my bed. I groaned in pain as I sat up causing Bruce to turn his attention to me.

                “Tony! Are you okay? How are you feeling?” He leaned forward and touched my arm, his eyes full of concern.

                I winced slightly as I sat up straighter. “Did anyone get the license plate of that semi that hit me?” I groaned as I looked at Bruce. His face was lined with worry and it killed me.

                He chuckled slightly, still very worried about me. “Sorry, it moved so fast, almost like it was falling out of the sky.”

                “How did you find me?” I asked, my voice was rough with pain. “Last thing I knew I was falling from the sky somewhere between here and the helicarrier.” Bruce stood up and grabbed a bottle of water and handing it to me.

                I took a big drink as he sat back down. “It wasn’t hard. JARVIS told me when you lost consciousness and fell from the sky. He told me where you were and I went to get you. When I got you home I took off your suit and wrapped your ribs.”

                I gave him a smile and patted his hand. “Thanks Doc.” I tried to get up but Bruce put his hands on my shoulders. I raised an eyebrow at him.

                “You are staying in bed. You are lucky you don’t have broken ribs. Your ribs are extremely bruised.” He chastened me. I opened my mouth to complain but he held his hand to stop me. “You are going to stay in bed, no complaints. You are going to be good and listen to me. I don’t care that you think you’re fine. You almost broke your ribs. What were you doing to get hurt anyway?”

                I leaned back, wrapping an arm around my ribcage. I smiled at Bruce. “It was a hell of a sex date.” I rolled my eyes and cradled my ribs. Bruce rolled his eyes but pinned me with a stare. I relented quickly. “Fury sent me on a mission in Iraq. I completed the mission but got hit by a rocket launcher. I didn’t think anything of it, sure it hurt but what the hell. I’ve been hurt before. I guess I was hurt more than I thought.” I gave a small shrug.

                Bruce gave a small smile and grabbed my hand. “Well that makes sense. I’m glad you at least made it back to the city.” I smiled at him, my stomach flipping.

                I grabbed his hand and held it as I leaned back against my pillows. I nodded and felt my eyes get heavy. “Thank you Brucey for taking care of me.” I mumbled sleepily before dozing off.


	6. Chapter 6

**When** I next woke up it was dark outside and Bruce was sleeping in the chair next to my bed, his head resting on my bed. I smiled as I looked at him and reached forward to run my fingers through his hair, partially thinking I was still asleep. His brown hair was soft and fell over his eyes as he slept. I kept running my fingers through it as I leaned my head back and smiled. I was finally able to run my fingers through it.

                When Bruce started to stir I didn’t notice, to intent on running my fingers through his soft hair. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, confusion filling his eyes as I kept running my fingers through his hair. “Tony? What are you doing?” He asked causing me to jump out of my skin and snatch my hand away as if burned.

                I looked at him with wide eyes, terror gripping my heart. What if he found out and never wanted to spend time with me? I didn’t know if I could survive that. “I’m sorry Bruce. I guess I just.. I don’t really know what I was doing. I’m so sorry.” I looked at him in panic, waiting for him to run off, to call me sick and tell me he never wanted to see me again.

                What he did surprised me. He simply shrugged. “Its alright. You seemed pretty out of it still so you probably didn’t know what you were doing.” He stopped and though it looked like he wanted to say more he just gave me a smile.

                I sat up and smiled back at him, relieved that my secret was safe for the time being at least. I had to be careful or I’d end up losing Bruce completely. “Were you there the whole time?” I asked as he helped prop me up on some pillows.

                He nodded as he arranged the pillows behind me. “Yeah. I wanted to make sure no ribs were broken and ended up piercing your lungs.” He said as he checked the bandage around my ribs. “How are you feeling?” His brown eyes were filled with concern.

                I smiled at him, admiring his messy hair and sleep rumpled shirt. “I’m feeling much better, thanks to you Doc.” I chuckled. It was true, he patched me up and took care of me, making sure I stayed in bed. Because of that I was feeling better.

                He gave a sheepish shrug, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “I do what I can. You were a good patient, not like Pepper said you’d be. She said, and I quote ‘Tony is worse than a child when it comes to being taken care of. He doesn’t listen, doesn’t take advice and he will do everything humanly possible to get away from his caregiver and get back to work.’” I felt a blush spreading over my face. “When she said that I expected to have to tie you down until you were better. I’m glad you were so good and listened to me.” He grins and chuckles quietly.

                My blush deepens at the thought. “Pepper may have exaggerated. Or she may have been telling the truth as it is.” I shrugged. “I may have been good because you’re my science bro.”

                Bruce raised his eyebrow at me, smirking a little. “Whatever you say Tony. Now you stay here while I go get you some water and some food. I don’t want you walking around just yet.” He ordered, pointing at the bed. “If you are out of that bed when I get back I will lock you out of your lab for a month.”

                I opened my mouth to argue but he was walking out the door before I could get a word out. I crossed my arms and sulked as I leaned against the pillows. Who did he think he was to order me around. I was Tony Stark. I didn’t listen to anyone.

                It was only a few minutes before Bruce came back in carrying a tray with two plates of eggs and toast and two glasses of water. I was still sitting on the bed pouting. He set the tray on the bed and sat back down in his vacated chair, chuckling when he looked up at me.

                “I’m impressed Tony. I didn’t actually expect you to listen even with the threat.” He smiled at me and I couldn’t help but smile back. His smile was contagious. He handed me a plate and fork, my stomach jumping as our hands touched over the fork.

                “Thanks Bruce.” I blushed. “And thanks for taking care of me, even with the horror stories Pepper probably told you.”

Bruce glanced up at me, looking concerned. “Are you okay Tony? You never thank anyone. Not that you are ungrateful you just don’t vocalize it.”

I played with the fork for a second before looking up at Bruce. “That’s true. But you’re special.”


	7. Chapter 7

**I kept** my eyes on Bruce even after that small confession. I was afraid to look away and see him disappear. A smirk spread across my face as a blush spread across Bruce’s face. Bruce looked at me with wide eyes even as he reached forward and touched my hand gently.

“Tony. What do you mean by that?” He sounded nervous as he looked me in the eyes. I shifted slightly, scared he might be insulted by what I said.

I gave him a small smile before taking a deep breath, stealing myself to tell him the truth. “You are extremely special to me. You are my best friend and the only person who really understands me. You take care of me and working with you has been so amazing.” I paused and looked down, building my courage up. “To sum it up, I’m madly in love with you Bruce.”

I refused to look up at him, afraid of what I might see on his face and in his eyes. He put his hand on my cheek, gently lifting my face up so I was looking at him. “Tony, please tell me you aren’t joking with me?” His eyes were serious but I could see the nervousness in them.

I looked up at him before reaching out to touch his face gently. “I promise I’m not joking with you Bruce. I’ve been in love with you pretty much since the moment I met you.” I watched the grin spread across his face and butterflies started fluttering in my stomach. I leaned forward slowly, cupping his face as I pressed my lips against his gently.

I pulled away quickly and looked into his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I just meant to let you know how I felt for you.” My face was burning as a blush spread across my face.

Bruce’s face was completely red as he stared at me before he gave a shy smile. “I didn’t mind it Tony.” His blush deepened. “I actually enjoyed it.” I smirked as he said that before leaning forward and pressing my lips to his again.

I kept the kiss gentle even though I wanted to ravage him to within an inch of his life. As I pulled away I whispered against his lips, “I love you Bruce. With all my heart.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Bruce was** staring at me with a concerned look when I shook myself from my daydream. I could feel my cheeks turning red as I blushed.

Bruce leaned forward and put a hand against my forehead. “Tony, are you okay? You look feverish.” I shrank away from his hand, barely holding myself together. His concern for me was that of one friend for another, nothing more. I had to get a hold of myself before I did something that ended up with me being hurt in a way I could never heal from.

I gave him one of my signature grins, self-assured and narcissistic to a te. “I’m fine, just got distracted for a minute thinking of a new idea for my suit.” I lied smoothly even though it hurt to lie to the man I loved. “I don’t want to end up tumbling from the sky again and I doubt you want to have to doctor me again for bruised ribs.” I smirked at him, trying to hide the pain I was feeling.

Bruce sat back in his chair and looked me over for a second, his disbelief of what I was saying clear on his face. “I don’t mind doctoring you up. Like I said before, you were a good patient.” He gave a half-hearted shrug and I could tell he was trying to mask the hurt he was feeling though some shone through into his eyes. I felt my heart breaking a little at the thought I had hurt the person I loved.

I looked down at my half-eaten breakfast, my stomach churning and making me feel nauseous. I pushed it away slightly, putting the fork back onto the tray with a grimace. Bruce was frowning at me as he watched me push away the food. “You need to eat Tony. Pepper says you haven’t been eating whenever you’re with her and I haven’t seen you eating in the lab.” He looked down at his hands for a moment, steeling himself to say something. “You’ve also been drinking a lot more lately. Pepper says she tried to talk to you but you won’t talk to her. I’m worried about you Tony.”

My stomach plunged again as I listened to him and watched him fidget nervously. I didn’t like making him worry. “Its nothing Bruce.” I wouldn’t meet his eyes, hating myself for the lie.

Bruce looked up at me with a glare, his chair slamming back as he stood angrily. “It is something Anthony! You are putting your health on the line over it so it has to be something! Last time you did something like this you were dying because your reactor was poising you! If you won’t talk to someone for your sake do it for ours! We care about you Tony! I care about you…” He yelled at me, his eyes flashing green. I flinched, looking down at my hands feeling extremely ashamed of myself.  Seeing me flinch Bruce took a few calming breaths, eyes closed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad. I.. I lost control.”

“Its okay Bruce. I’m not scared of you or the Hulk.” I looked up at him sadly. “You’re right and you had every right to get mad.”

Bruce took a few more calming breaths before sitting back down and looking at me seriously. “Talk to me, please. I’m worried about you.” He gave me a strained smile. “I don’t want to lose my science bro.”

I felt my heart swell at that but how do you tell someone that they are the problem. That they are the reason you are drinking yourself into oblivion every night because you know they are too good for you.

I looked down at my hands for a second before coming to a decision. “What would you do if you were madly in love with someone you knew you didn’t have a chance with?”

Bruce looked at me surprised. “What?” His mouth dropped open in surprise and he looked at me with slightly wide brown eyes.

I blushed but figured it was too late to back out. “What would you do if you were madly in love with someone you saw almost every day but knew you didn’t stand a chance with?” I looked at him seriously.

Bruce sat quietly for a minute, looking thoughtful as he considered my predicament. “I’d tell them. It’d be better to live with rejection then to live the rest of your life never knowing. From what I gather you haven’t told her how you feel yet?”

I felt my stomach clench as I saw what I thought was hurt cross his face. It was probably my imagination and hopeful thinking, me wishing he was hurt of the thought of me liking someone else. “No I haven’t told him how I feel yet. I don’t want to loose him.”

“Him?” Bruce’s voice was slightly strangled and his eyes were wide with surprise.

My back stiffened in defense. “Is that a problem?” I was scared I was going to push him away with this admission, no confession of love required.

“Its no problem. I’m just surprised is all. You are a renowned playboy and womanizer. The fact that you may be in love with a man is unexpected.” Again I thought I saw the hurt flash across Bruce’s face.

I gave a small shrug and fought back a blush. “It surprised me too. I never expected to fall in love, least of all with a man. Now that I have fallen in love I don’t know what to do. I don’t deserve him.” I frowned sadly and looked back down at my hands.

“Tell him what you feel. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life Tony. If they don’t see that then they don’t deserve you. Don’t live the rest of your life without knowing what he would say.” Bruce paused for a moment before asking timidly. “Is it Steve?”


	9. Chapter 9

**I stared at** him in shock before choking out “Steve? No! Of course not!” It took me a moment to realize how my answer really sounded like just the opposite of what I was really saying.

Bruce’s face tightened for a moment, anger flaring in his eyes for a moment before he regained his calm façade. “Alright. Well the best thing to do is to tell him, whoever he is.”

I opened my mouth to say something, I’m not entirely sure what but I never got the chance. Steve walked through the door at that moment. Bruce’s mouth tightened for a moment as Steve walked over to the bed where I was laying.

“How are you feeling Tony? Pepper told us that you got injured during a mission.” He put his hand on my shoulder gently and smiled at me.

I gave him a grin and chuckled. “Just a little. They thought hitting me with a rocket launcher would work.” I swallowed by next comment, realizing I was actually flirting with Steve. I didn’t mean to, it was just natural for me to flirt with everyone. I was just reinforcing what Bruce thought.

I glanced over at Bruce, he was sitting stiffly, anger obvious in the green tint of his eyes. I gave him a worried look as he got up from his chair and headed for the door. “Where are you going Bruce?” I almost flinched at how whiny I sounded.

“I was going to leave you two alone for a little bit.” He shrugged, hand on the door knob. His shoulders were tense and I knew he was fighting back the Hulk. I didn’t understand what made him so angry though. With that he walked out the door.

I glanced at Steve with a raised eyebrow. “Any idea what I did to piss him off?” I asked with a smirk. Steve shrugged and smiled at me.

“I have no idea. Knowing you it could be a lot of things.” We had slowly become friends after our initial meeting on the helicarrier. Bruce was my best friend but Steve was a close second.

I chuckled and smirked at him. “I don’t know Cap. He’s not nearly as sensitive as you Spangles. He might enjoy my brand of humor.” Steve laughed and sat down on the chair Bruce had vacated as we continued to talk. I didn’t know Bruce was just outside the door, listening to the exchange between Steve and I with barely contained rage.

We talked for about an hour before I started getting restless and gave Steve a grimace. “Not that I don’t enjoy your sparkling company I’m bored and want to get out of this room. Wanna help me?” I gave him my best pout and batted my eyes at him. He laughed in response before getting up and helping me out of bed slowly. He wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me walk through the door carefully, supporting my weight with his arm.

We headed towards the living room after I was told adamantly that he was not taking me to my lab. I pouted but shrugged it off, resigning to simply watching television and playing with my tablet.

Bruce was in the living room watching House we got there. He stood up and glared at Steve angrily. “What were you thinking letting him talk you into moving him!?” He yelled at Steve as he walked over to where we were standing with me leaning heavily against Steve.  Bruce wrapped an arm around me from the other side before shoving Steve slightly to get him to let go of me.

I stared at them both in slight shock as Steve backed away, letting me go so I rested entirely in Bruce’s hands. He led me over to the couch and laid me down gently, letting out a small snarl when Steve came closer to help.

I laid down compliantly and smiled up at Bruce as he covered me up with a blanket. “Now don’t do anything else stupid today. You’ve reached your quota of one thing.” He told me with a slight glare before smiling. “I figured you were bored. Do you want to watch something else?” He put my tablet in my hand with a smile, putting his body slightly between me and Steve. I thought it was strange considering he thought I was in love with Steve.

I grinned as I started playing with blueprints on my tablet. “House is fine doc.” It was amusing that the doc of the Avengers watched House. He sat at the end of the couch, in the left over spot by my feet. His eyes turned slightly green when Steve took the seat he had vacated that was near my head before relaxing.

Steve looked between Bruce and me with a knowing look in his eyes which I didn’t understand. Relationships and feelings really weren’t my forte, they often left me confused. I raised an eyebrow at Steve, the naïve man from the ‘40s, and wondered what he knew that I didn’t. He just smirked at me before turning his attention back to the television. I was wearing off on him way too much for my own good.

Bruce, who had watched this silent exchange between us gave a quiet growl and put a possessive hand on my leg. At least that’s what I let myself think for a minute before telling myself that it was stupid.

It wasn’t even halfway through one episode that I fell asleep, waking up an hour later to just Steve in the room. When I stirred Steve turned to look at me with a small smile.

“Sleep well?” He asked with a knowing smirk. “Dream of anything or anyone in particular?” I blushed and glanced away from him, looking for Bruce.

“I don’t know what you mean.” I said, pretending ignorance.  Steve just looked at me until I started to wiggle uncomfortably. “Fine! Yes I did.” I blushed and looked down for a minute before deciding I needed to tell someone before I went insane. “I’m in love with Bruce.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Steve grinned** at me, chuckling quietly. “For geniuses you two are oblivious to what’s right in front of you.” He shook his head and ruffled my hair. “Why don’t you tell him Tony?”

I looked up at him in surprise. “Are you insane Capsicle? What if I told him and ended up screwing up? It could ruin everything between us. I would lose my best friend and the person who... the person who saved me from the person I was.”

Steve shifted in the chair to look at me better before getting up. “Lift up your head.” He sat down and put my head on his lap. “Now you listen to me. I know I’m not caught up on everything in this day and age but love is something that I understand. Its something that hasn’t changed. Bruce cares about you as much as you care about him. Everyone can see it.”

I stared up at him in surprised disbelief. “I know he cares about me but its not in the same way.” I rested my head in Steve’s lap and gave him a small smile.

Steve gave a frustrated huff and rolled his eyes. “Do you honestly believe that? Are you that oblivious to the way he looks at you? Do you not get why he is so willing to take care of you at any time?”

I stared up at Steve in shock but shook my head, refusing to believe it. Steve shook his head again and rested his head against the back of the couch. “Tony, why do you find this so hard to believe?” He suddenly grinned and looked down at me. “I’ll prove it to you.”

“How do you plan on doing that?” I raised an eyebrow as I looked up at him. He smirked, Steve actually smirked while looking down at me.

He started running his fingers through my hair. “Oh I have an idea.” Just then Bruce walked back in. I smiled at Bruce before giving a quiet hum of pleasure as Steve ran his fingers through my hair. Bruce stiffened and stared at the two of us on the couch.

“Did I miss something?” He tried to keep the anger out of his voice as he watched Steve run his fingers through my hair.

Steve shrugged and smiled down at me. “Not really. I just wanted to be closer to Tony.” Bruce’s eyes flashed green before he could fight the hulk back down. I looked up at Steve in surprise again. I had never seen this side of my friend. It would have been interesting had it not been for the ramification that could occur.

Steve winked at me and kept running his fingers through my hair before leaning over and kissing me on the forehead. I smiled up at him. “I didn’t know you cared Spangles!” I said sarcastically. Bruce stood in the doorway, shaking in barely contained rage. Steve glanced up at Bruce before smirking and pressing his lips against mine. I couldn’t even react before Steve was ripped out from under my head and thrown against the wall and I was being cradled against the Hulk’s chest.

Hulk growled at Steve who was sitting on the floor across the room from us with a smirk on his face. Hulk held me tightly in his arms, cradling me against his chest carefully. Steve went to stand up causing Hulk to stiffen and growl again before spinning around and running out of the room with me in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**I stared up at** Hulk as he holds me against his chest and runs through the tower and into the Hulk Room, slamming the door behind him. He laid me gently on the bed and stroked my face gently.

“Tin-man okay? Captain no hurt you?” He growled out as he stroked my face gently. “Bruce be mad if Tin-man hurt. Bruce mad at Captain for touching his Tin-man.”

I looked at Hulk curiously. I wondered if he meant what I thought he meant about Bruce. Hulk seemed to be trying to check me over for wounds. I smiled fondly up at him. He wasn’t a monster like Bruce wanted to think he was. He was actually sweet and he really cared about Bruce.

“I’m alright Hulk. Steve didn’t hurt me, he just kissed me.” I felt a blush spread over my face. Sometimes talking to Hulk was like talking to a child. I bit my lip for a second before asking “What do you mean Bruce would be mad about Steve touching his Tin-man?”

Hulk let out a laugh. “You Bruce’s Tin-man. He loves you.” I stared at him in shock before grinning at him. Hulk had no reason to lie to me. I felt my heart swell as I was told the man I was completely in love with loved me.

“You mean that Hulk?” I looked up at him intently.

Hulk just nodded before looking almost thoughtful. “Bruce wants out now. Bye-bye Tin-man. Take care of Bruce.” With that he started to change back into Bruce. I sat up slowly as he changed and wrapped a blanket around the naked form of Bruce.

“You okay there Bruce?” I asked worriedly. He seemed to be in pain, more-so than normal after a change. He glanced up at me and grimaced slightly.

“I’m fine Tony. You should be sitting. You’re going to hurt yourself more.” He stated as he stood up and went over to the dresser and pulled on some pants. I couldn’t stop myself from watching him, licking my lips as my eyes roamed over his back.

I chuckled and shook my head. “Always worrying about others instead of yourself.” I paused before stating confidently. “That’s one of the things I love about you.” It came out sounding a lot more confident then I felt.

Bruce turned around and looked at me in shock. “Love about me?” He tried to hide the hurt and anger in his voice unsuccessfully. “I thought you loved Steve.” His voice came out more of a growl and I looked at him in understanding.

I stood up and walked towards him slowly, arm wrapped around my ribs until I was only a step away from Bruce. “Yes. Love about you. I love you Bruce. I’ve been trying to work up the courage to tell you.”

Understanding filled Bruce’s eyes as he look at me. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me so much lately? And all the strange behavior? The drinking, the hug before you left, the sporadic attention.” His expression was hopeful.

I blushed and shifted a little. “Yeah. I was… scared to say anything. I didn’t want to ruin what we already had. You are my best friend.”

He took a step back and narrowed his eyes at me. “Then why did you kiss Steve?” his voice was filled with hurt.

I grabbed his hand to try and keep him from backing up more. “I didn’t. Steve kissed me. He was trying to help me by getting me to confess to you in some round-about way. I think he was trying to make you jealous so you confessed. Its you I love. Steve is just a friend. I promise you that.”

Bruce looks at me for a second before stepping forward and kissing me gently. “Good. You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” I smiled at him and kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bruce was** worried about my ribs so he made me lay back on the bed. He did crawl in next to me and wrap his arms around me. I laid on my back and turned my face towards him with a smile. “Bruce will you be my boyfriend? Please?”

Bruce gave me a smile before looking worried. “I don’t know. I care about you. I tend to hurt everyone I care about.” He traced a hand over my side gently.

“You’re worried about Hulk hurting me? He likes me and he cares about you. He won’t hurt me.” I turned slightly and cupped his face. “Will you please give us a try? I really care about you. I love you.” I stared at him seriously as I laid my heart on the line.

Bruce chewed his lip before nodding. “Okay. We’ll try. If I hurt you though I’ll leave.” I nodded before kissing him gently.

“Thank you. You won’t regret it.” I smiled brightly at him. My heart clenched in fear at the thought of his leaving me. I would do my best to make him happy and ensure he never felt the need to leave. “Will you on a date with me tomorrow?”

Bruce chuckled and pulled me closer. “Only if you go to sleep and rest for now.”

I grinned at him and nodded, nuzzling against his neck. “You drive a hard bargain but you have a deal.” I yawned and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up it was early the next morning and Bruce was asleep beside me. I smiled at his relaxed face and ran my fingers through his curly hair. My heart gave a happy twinge as I watched him sleep.

“You are so beautiful. Such an amazing person. I’m so lucky to know you.” I whispered quietly as I ran my fingers through his hair. I bit back an amused chuckle as he started to stir, giving a grunt as he stretched, waking up.

I smiled at him as he opened his eyes and looked up at me sleepily. “Hey beautiful.” I whispered as I looked at him. He smiled brightly and leaned up, kissing me gently.

“Morning Tony. Feeling better?” Bruce asked as he laid back down.

I smiled brightly and nodded before crawling out of bed. “Much. Now get up and get dressed. We have a date to go on.” I grinned as I started out the door. “Meet me downstairs in a few minutes and we’ll go to breakfast.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**I headed to my room** quickly to get dressed, pulling on jeans and a nice shirt before heading down to the garage to wait for Bruce. I shifted nervously as I waited for him, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

As Bruce exited the elevator to the garage my breath caught in my throat. He looked amazing in his grey slacks and purple button up shirt. I always thought he looked amazing and his purple shirt was my favorite but the fact that he was wearing that for our first date gave me butterflies.

I stepped towards him with a timid smile. “Hey Bruce. You look.. You look amazing.” I leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss before taking his hand. “Ready to go?”

Bruce smiled at me and laced his fingers with mine. “You do too.” He followed me as I lead him to my maserati. “So where are we going Tony?”

I smiled at him as I let go of his hand, opening the door for him. “Breakfast. I was thinking Denny’s. I thought maybe you’d be more comfortable there than the richy places I normally go. Plus Denny’s has good food.” I knew I was rambling but I was nervous. He meant more to me than any other I had ever dated.

Bruce stopped climbing into the car to turn and face me. “Tony. You’re rambling. Anywhere is fine. Don’t worry so much.” He gave me a comforting smile before climbing in. I couldn’t help but smile back as I went around to drivers side and getting in.

The drive to Denny’s passed in relative quiet, I held onto Bruce’s hand the entire ride and I let him pick the music. I opened the door for him again once we got to Denny’s and held onto his hand as we walked in to the restaurant. I couldn’t stop smiling.

Bruce gave a quiet chuckle as he held my hand, sitting down next to me at the booth. “You seem to be happy babe.” I blushed as I stroked his hand gently. I felt like I was going on a date for the first time.

I looked up from my menu at him. “I am. Thank you for going on a date with me.” I smiled brightly at Bruce. The rest of the meal went well, I even managed to not spill anything on myself out of nervousness. People gave us strange looks as we ate but Bruce ignored them after I freaked out over it and yelled at them.

Bruce grinned at me as we drove home. “I didn’t know you were so possessive Tony.” I felt my face turning a brighter shade of red.

“I didn’t want them to make you uncomfortable.” I muttered as I drove towards the tower.

Bruce chuckled as he held my hand, pulling it up to his lips and kissing the back. I glanced over at him and smiled. “Tony. I knew going out with you would bring attention. You are the world’s most eligible bachelor and playboy. Dating you is worth any amount of attention.”

Luckily we had arrived in the garage at that time because as soon as I put the car in park I pulled him in for a hard kiss. I kissed him as passionately as I could, putting everything I felt into the kiss and hoping he would feel it. Bruce slid his fingers into my hair and pulled me tighter against him as he returned the kiss. I moaned against his lips before pulling back slightly.

“Bruce.. We need to stop. I want you so bad and I don’t want to try and force you into anything.” I looked at him for a minute before scrambling out of the car. Bruce followed closely behind me, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to him.

Bruce stared at me for a minute before pulling me into another kiss. He kissed me hard and pushed me against the door to the elevator. I gave a moan of pure pleasure and wrapped my arms around him tightly. “I won’t do anything I’m not ready for but I want you Tony and I’m not afraid to want you.” He whispered against my lips. I moaned in pleasure and gripped his hips, pulling him tight against me.

I gripped his shirt as I stumbled back when the elevator door opens, letting go quickly so I wouldn’t rip it. Bruce followed me quickly into the elevator, pinning me against the wall with a smirk before kissing me again. I pulled at his shirt as I kissed him back, unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as I could. My hands shook with excitement. Bruce smirked against my lips. “Eager much?” He chuckled quietly.

I smirked. “Oh yes.” He gave me a shrug before tugging my shirt up and over my head quickly. He stared at me lustfully before attacking my lips again as I pushed his shirt over his shoulders. I looked at him, raking my eyes over his torso and licking my lips. I traced my fingers over his chest, gently tracing over his nipples and over his abs. “You are so beautiful Bruce.”

He blushed and leaned in to kiss me as the elevator arrived on my floor. He glanced over his shoulder towards my bedroom. I followed his eyes before smirking. “Shall we finish this somewhere more comfortable? Not that I don’t think every part of my tower is comfortable but I think our first time should be on a bed.” He smiled and nodded before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bedroom. I grinned as I followed him before pushing him backwards onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

I leaned down and kissed him gently, grinding against him. He pushed back up against me, rolling his hips slightly. I moaned and kissed down his jaw line to his neck where I sucked a bruise, marking him as mine. I continued to worship his body slowly, stripping off our pants so we were pressed together naked. He lay under me, withering around under me as I worshiped every inch of him.

“Tony. I want you. Please!!” He moaned as I kissed up his body again. I stared up at him with questioning eyes before reaching to grab lube from my bedside table. I lubed up my fingers before staring at him in the eyes and slowly pushed one inside myself. I moaned as I pushed it in and out of myself slowly, arching my back slightly. I slowly added a second one, staring down into Bruce’s eyes the entire time. When I finally stretched myself to fit three fingers I pull them out and look at him where he lay panting under me, eyes blown wide with lust. I slowly pushed down onto his erection as he gripped my hips. I moaned and closed my eyes briefly once I was fully seated.

I started moving slowly, sliding up and down his erection before he gripped my hips and flipped us over. I moaned as he took control, pulling out and slamming back in hard. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he thrust into me hard, throwing my head back in pleasure before pulling him down for another rough kiss.

I felt my orgasm building inside me as he kept a fast pace. I kissed him hard before pulling away to throw back my head as I reached my release, cumming across our stomachs. Bruce thrust into me two more times before he cried my name as he too reached his release.

He pulled out of me slowly and laid beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled at him. “Bruce… I love you.” I muttered quietly. It wasn’t just the endorphins talking. I really did love him. It was a strange feeling for me, especially after finally getting the sex I had wanted. I wasn’t tired of him and I wanted to spend more time in his presence.

As I cuddled up against his side with a smile he looked at me and said with such seriousness “I love you too. With all my heart.” I stared at him before giving him a smile of pure love.

“Bruce, I can spend the rest of my life with you if you’d let me.” I blushed as I said it. It was true though. I didn’t want anyone else. I had still wanted other when I had been with Pepper and I thought I loved her. With Bruce there was no doubt, there was no need for anyone else. I knew he was the one. 


End file.
